Perchance to Dream
by Mighty Amphitrite
Summary: "Rachel, do you ever dream about…someone singing to you?" Rachel shrugged. "It's mostly me and Barbara, but Finn dream-serenades me at least once a week." How sweet dreams (and the power of music) bring Klaine and Finchel back together. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Perchance to Dream  
**

Disclaimer: I only own Glee in my dreams : )

* * *

A normal Tuesday afternoon at the Vogue offices was interrupted by Maroon 5's Payphone playing somewhere in the vicinity of a certain intern's desk. Isabelle Wright set down a handful of fabric swatches and moved toward the source of the song, where a frantic Kurt Hummel was dumping his satchel out on the floor in search of his phone.

"Everything okay over here?"

"I am _so_ sorry, Isabelle, I thought I set it on mute…ah ha!" He thrust the offending phone into the air and jabbed at the screen, and the office was silent once more.

"Oh, no worries, Kurt, it happens to the best of us," Isabelle said as Kurt shoved everything back into his bag. "New ringtone?" she asked casually.

Kurt's expression became more guarded. "What can I say, it speaks to me," he said lightly as he set down his bag and began shuffling papers around on his desk.

Isabelle smoothed her skirt and said carefully, "It has it's merits. It's a lot better than Love Stinks, anyway. Isn't that what you had at the end of last quarter? Never really took you for a J. Geils guy. That's a big change from, what was it…Firework, right?"

Kurt stiffened, but looked up calmly as he said, "I have many eclectic tastes. And I'm not really feeling Katy Perry these days."

She smiled and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. This is America, Kurt. You can have whatever ring tone you want. I'm just looking forward to the day that you pick something a little more cheerful."

* * *

~*~KB~*~

Kurt felt anything but cheerful as he threw himself down on his bed at the end of the day, ignoring the countless unread texts on his phone and the unfinished homework in his backpack. Why had he thought the pain would just go away? In the big city living his new life, he thought that ignoring Blaine and pressing forward would allow him to heal. He found himself pulling away from boys at NYADA even as he tried to keep Blaine at a polite distance. Blaine still sent him messages every day; it was obvious he was still torn up inside, but Kurt had his own feelings to think about. This whole 'moving on' thing was harder than he thought it would be.

Because as much as Kurt tried to push him away in real life, Blaine would still be waiting for him in his dreams…

He was wandering barefoot through a hedge maze filled with stunning flowers, fountains, and sculptures. Night was falling, and lanterns flickered to life along the path ahead, drawing Kurt toward the center of the garden. Music drifted toward him from somewhere in the distance. As he turned a final corner, he found himself at the edge of a square lawn with a white gazebo in the middle. Instead of a band, Blaine stood at its center, dressed in white, stock-still beneath the ornate wooden roof. Kurt's steps faltered; he gazed up at the boy in white, whose eyes were filled with an intensity Kurt wasn't yet ready to understand. He moved slowly toward the gazebo, finally picking up on the tune that seemed to be coming from the very air around them.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door_

_Dream Blaine is into R&B, _Kurt thought wryly as he walked up the gazebo steps. They stood a few feet apart and stared at each other, lanterns shining all around, as Blaine continued to sing.

_Baby why can't we just  
Just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you right_

_But you're telling me it won't be enough_

The garden seemed to swirl and fade as Blaine closed the space between them, taking Kurt's hand in his. His eyes were filled with such intense sadness and determination they took Kurt's breath away.

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you_

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and backed away, the lantern light dimming. Kurt, still rooted to the spot, reached blindly into the growing darkness, but grasped only air. The last thing he heard before he woke was Blaine's voice in the distance.

_I'll be waiting…_

* * *

"Rachel, do you ever dream about…someone singing to you?"

Their study session was not going well. After reading the same sentence six times, Kurt was ready to throw in the towel. Rachel shrugged and continued flipping through her Music Theory notes. "It's mostly me and Barbara, but Finn dream-serenades me at least once a week." She rolled her eyes and smiled wistfully. "I'm almost starting to miss the real thing."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

"Shut up!" She tossed her notes aside and crossed her arms. "So who was it? In your dream?" She grinned. "Was it –"

"Nothing! No one! I shouldn't have asked." He grabbed his textbook and flipped to a random chapter. "This is purely hypothetical."

Rachel shook her head and returned to her notes. "Sure it is."

* * *

~*~KB~*~

It had been a week since his run-in with Dream Blaine, and school had proved a blessed distraction. Kurt threw himself onto his bed and was out within moments of closing his eyes. But instead of being back at the Vogue office, struggling to fix a jammed copier, as he had dreamed the night before, Kurt found himself somewhere even more familiar. He walked slowly down the aisle toward the stage, wondering where everyone was. He wrapped his arms around himself as he reached the front row, peering into the shadowy wings. The McKinley Auditorium had never felt so empty.

A soft piano melody cut through the silence as a spotlight revealed a familiar face: Tina stepped into the light and moved toward the lone mic, her black skirt swirling around her knees. She wrapped her pale hands around the mic and began to sing, her voice strong and clear as it filled the empty room.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile _  
_ I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah _  
_ You've built a love but that love falls apart _  
_ Your little piece of heaven turns too dark _

_ Listen to your heart when he's calling for you _  
_ Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do _  
_ I don't know where you're going and I don't know why _  
_ But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye _

Tina closed her eyes as Kurt watched, mesmerized, her words filling his heart.

_ Sometimes, you wonder if this fight is worthwhile _  
_ The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah _  
_ They're swept away and nothing is what is seems _  
_ The feeling of belonging to your dreams _

_ Listen to your heart when he's calling for you _  
_ Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do _  
_ I don't know where you're going and I don't know why _  
_ But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye _

_ And there are voices that want to be heard _  
_ So much to mention but you can't find the words _  
_ The scent of magic, the beauty that's been _  
_ When love was wilder than the wind _

_ Listen to your heart when he's calling for you _  
_ Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do _  
_ I don't know where you're going and I don't know why _  
_ But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye..._

As her final words echoed around him, Kurt sat frozen in his seat, filled with sadness, regret, pain, fear, anger... and the smallest glimmer of hope. A tear slid down his cheek; he made no move to wipe it away.

She glanced down at him and smiled. He blinked, and she was gone.

The stage didn't stay empty for long. Dark shapes separated themselves from the shadows and came forward, lining up behind Mercedes, who took center stage. She, like Tina, wore black, with a red band at her waist. Kurt was dimly aware that she and the girls had worn the same dresses at their first Sectionals competition. The old Glee club was all there, stepping into formation as new music began to play.

_Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why _

Kurt leaped to his feet as Mercedes geared up for the chorus, the rest of the club flowing around her. There was a determined glint in her eyes as she squared her shoulders and belted out the chorus.

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_

The dancers crossed the stage and twirled around each other, before parting to allow Mercedes to move toward the edge of the stage, Santana at her side.

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_  
_And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by?_  
_Tell me are you just getting by by by_

As they geared up for the finale, the group sang and danced with such power and grace it made Kurt's head spin, all twelve of them moving together as if...wait, twelve? Kurt knew the group only had twelve members when he was there. Who was the final member, standing in the back behind Mike and Britney? It couldn't be...

_Where there is desire _  
_ There is gonna be a flame _  
_ Where there is a flame _  
_ Someone's bound to get burned _  
_ But just because it burns _  
_ Doesn't mean you're gonna die _  
_ You've gotta get up and try try try _  
_ Gotta get up and try try try _  
_ You gotta get up and try try try_

He rushed onstage as the group began returning to the shadows, leaving Mercedes to sing the final chorus alone. She looked at him as she sang, as he spun around frantically, searching until he caught a glimpse of dark hair and hazel eyes.

_You gotta get up and try try try _  
_ Gotta get up and try try try..._

"Blaine?"

But even as Kurt reached for him, Blaine backed into the darkness with the others, leaving Kurt alone on an empty stage.

He woke with a gasp, struggling to untie himself from a tangle of sheets before snatching up his phone. He hoped Mercedes would answer _before _checking to see what time it was...

* * *

Finn walked cautiously into the Lima Bean, wondering for the hundredth time what he was doing there. The moment he walked through the door, he saw a blur of curly hair as Blaine Anderson rushed over to meet him. Finn met him halfway and gestured stiffly toward the table Blaine had just vacated.

"I shouldn't be talking to you, out of respect for Kurt, but I'm here. What did you want to talk to me about? You said it was really important."

Blaine sat back down and fiddled with his coffee cup. "It's about Kurt," he said, choosing his words carefully, "and Rachel. What's more important than them?"

* * *

~*~KB~*~

**Part 2 soon to follow!**

The stage is set! What are the boys scheming about? Any guesses as to what songs might be involved? Will Mercedes pick up the phone?

This story is a very self-indulgent version of how Klaine and Finchel could get back together through the power of music (Alternate title: The Make Up). Have you ever heard a song on the radio, and thought, "This would be so perfect for *blank* to sing on Glee!" I do that all the time (not that I'm obsessed or anything) and that's how this story came together, one song at a time. I hope you enjoy it! Any and all feedback is appreciated. Feel free to check out my other Glee stories: **Dueling Divas** and **Taking Chances**, one-shots about Kurt and Rachel, and **A Shot At Redemption**, a three-part tale of the New Directions joining forces with the Warblers (spoiler alert: chaos ensues).

Hope you enjoy! As always, thanks for reading!

Songs in this chapter:

Payphone (Maroon 5), Firework (Katy Perry), Love Stinks (J. Geils Band), and most importantly, **Wait for You (Elliot Yamin), Listen to Your Heart (DHT), **and** Try (Pink)**. For the musical numbers, feel free to play the song in the background to really bring the moment to life : )


	2. Chapter 2

"So Mercedes said it seems more like an epiphany than a meltdown, but that the next time I call her before three a.m, it had better be from the trunk of my kidnapper's car."

Kurt and Rachel had headed straight to the mall after the day's classes, where Kurt told Rachel all about his dream from the night before, and, rather reluctantly, about his previous dreams about Blaine.

"I don't know what to do. I know being long-distance took its toll, that I got wrapped up in the glamor of my new life and should have worked harder to keep him close, but that doesn't excuse what he did. I feel guilty for leaving him behind and so hurt that he cheated, and if I'm having psychotic episodes on top of it all, that's just _wonderful_." He flipped through a rack of coats rather forcefully as Rachel studied a pair of sweaters with a critical eye.

"Kurt, people like us whose hearts are overflowing with passion and song shouldn't be surprised by musical dreams. It's practically a given. Which one goes best with these leggings?"

Kurt pointed to the sweater on the left with a sigh. "So what passionate, song-filled dreams have _you_ had lately?"

Rachel held the sweater up for closer inspection, not meeting Kurt's eyes. "Finn again, at a big music festival." Blushing, she added, "He sang Separate Ways."

Kurt whistled appreciatively. "Dream Finn found a Journey song we haven't done yet? Mr. Shue would be proud." He leaned against a mirror as Rachel pulled on the sweater. "And you're not taking it as a sign that you were meant to be together? That you're still totally hung up on him?"

Rachel huffed, spinning too and fro to inspect her reflection. "I'm not _hung up_ on him..."

"You still pick out sweaters that match his eyes."

She threw up her hands. "First of all," she said, tugging off the sweater, "that was one time, and you blew it way out of proportion. And second," she sighed, shoving it back onto the hanger and making Kurt wince, "you're right. But it doesn't matter if I love Finn or not, he set me free to live my dream in New York and went off to find dreams of his own. We went our separate ways, but maybe someday-"

"You both need to quit waiting around for 'someday' and get with the program. Whether or not your dreams line up exactly, you're still in love, and wherever life takes you, you should have each others' backs."

She gently placed the sweater back on the rack with a sigh. "He thinks my dreams will overwhelm his, and he'll only be holding me back."

"Things are different now!" Kurt said as they wandered in search of accessories. "He joined the army, hung out at the local community college, taught Glee Club, he's certainly spread his wings. You've lived the big city life with a big city boyfriend and found out it's not all it's cracked up to be. You need each others' support if you're going to get through all of this soul-searching in one piece. If you really want to help Finn, tell him yo still love him and that no matter what life throws at you, you're still in this together."

Rachel stood silent a moment as Kurt artfully wrapped a cashmere scarf around his neck. As he adjusted the knot, she said quietly, "How is that any different from what you should say to Blaine?"

Kurt kept his face carefully blank as he set down the scarf and pulled on another. "It's not the same, and you know it."

"Kurt, I'm not excusing what he did to you," she said hurriedly, "but the fact is, he's alone at a school he transferred to to be closer to you. Almost all of the guys he hung out with last year are gone, and juggling a long-term relationship and Senior Year without your closest friends can't be easy. And we both know how impulsive Blaine can be. He flash-mobbed a guy he barely knew at a Gap store and went out with me after one drunken kiss. Although musically, we are quite compatible." Kurt rolled his eyes, but his heart clearly wasn't in it. "You both need each other during this crazy time in your lives. Don't let go of a guy like Blaine, of a love like this, because of one mistake."

"I think a discussion this deep merits a new scarf, don't you?"

She grinned. "I couldn't agree more. Which is your favorite? Whose eyes are _you _matching?"

Kurt gave her a playful shove and folded the scarf over his arm. As they strode over to the cash register, Kurt chuckled. "We're quite the pair, aren't we? If Dream Katy Perry drops by tonight to dole out advice, I'm seeing a shrink."

* * *

~*~KB~*~

Finn walked cautiously into the Lima Bean, wondering for the hundredth time what he was doing there. It didn't take long to find the right table: moments after he walked through the door, he saw a blur of curly hair in the corner as Blaine Anderson rushed over to meet him. Finn met him halfway and gestured stiffly toward the table Blaine had just vacated.

"I shouldn't be talking to you, out of respect for Kurt, but I'm here. What did you want to talk to me about? You said it was really important."

Blaine sat back down and fiddled with his coffee cup. "It's about Kurt," he said, choosing his words carefully, "and Rachel. What's more important than them?"

Finn frowned. "What about Rachel?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine looked right at him and said, "Cheating on Kurt was the worst mistake of my life, and one I intend to fix. I can't do this anymore, going on like everything's fine, like I'll just forget and move on. I have to give it one last try, do something big, something to get him to talk, to _listen_ to me." He swallowed a couple of times, then said, "I have some ideas, but I need your help."

Finn raised an eyebrow, something he must have learned from Kurt. "What do you need me for? And you still haven't said what this has to so with Rachel."

Blaine leaned forward and said, "If you help me prove my love to Kurt, I'll take you to New York with me and help you woo Rachel. I know you miss her, and everyone's heard about how you beat up her new boyfriend."

"Wait, how did you-"

"Tina." Blaine shrugged. "She knows everything."

Finn ran a hand through his hair. "That's really nice of you, I think, but things between me and Rachel are-"

"Non-existent." Blaine looked Finn straight in the eye. "You're still in love but your lives have taken different paths of late. You need to make a move, show her how much you care about her, how much you want her in your life."

Finn threw up his hands. "I already tried that, you were there, it was a disaster-"

"I don't mean strolling up with some flowers and asking for a second chance!" Blaine groaned, rolling his eyes. "It's got to be something big, you need to make a _statement_. That's where I come in. We can plan it out together. I even took the liberty of writing up a list of potential songs-"

"Songs?"

"Finn, this is Rachel we're talking about. A musical number is a given."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Finn shrugged sheepishly. "You got me there. But seriously, I can't just let you but me a plane ticket. to New York."

Blaine waved a hand dismissively. "My parents have a million frequent flier miles. I won't cost a thing."

Finn nodded, then squared his shoulders. "Okay, let's do this. You help me, I help you. What did you have in mind for Kurt?"

Blaine grinned and started digging through his backpack. "So the plan is to go all out. The time for subtlety has long passed. A guy in the Warblers has an Uncle who's on the Executive Board of Macy's-"

"Uh, Blaine?"

"-and it's surprisingly easy to get hold of a few parade floats for an afternoon. I get the team coordinated a couple of hours ahead of time, get Kurt to meet me at Times Square..."

"Dude!"

Blaine, who had begun pulling elaborate diagrams out of his bag, paused. "What?"

Finn smiled awkwardly. "Look, man, I know you're all about huge gestures and everything, but Kurt doesn't need a big flashy show, he needs you to be real. Do something that's just about you and him, keep it simple and honest, and it should work fine."

"I knew calling you was a good idea." Blaine's eyes shone. "I think I know what to do..."

* * *

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Hi, Finn."

"Can you do me a favor?"

Kurt hoped with all his might that this didn't involve bailing anyone (namely, Puck) out of jail. "Out of curiosity, what could I possibly do for you from halfway across the country?"

"Well, Mom was just talking about how she saw the Plaza Hotel in this movie one time and how awesome it was, and I thought what a great Mother's Day gift it would be if I could give her a post card from the Plaza. Do you think you could pick one up for me?" Finn paused, then said in a rush, "And wouldn't it be even cooler if you took a picture of yourself in the hotel lobby holding a picture of the post card? Awesome, right?"

"Very meta."

"So yeah, since it's Friday and everything..."

* * *

Kurt walked slowly through the front entrance into the hotel lobby that afternoon and looked around with wide eyes. He couldn't believe they hadn't made it over to the Plaza yet; he'd have to drag Rachel there for brunch or something. After letting a family and their very full luggage rack pass by, he found a good spot at the center of the room and held up the postcard he'd found at a shop down the street, snapped a quick picture, then continued strolling across the lobby. A gentleman played a gentle Debussy medley on a baby grand piano in the corner. Kurt meandered over to listen as he took in the rest of the room. The man finished his song with an elegant flourish and shook out his shoulders in preparation for his next set. He played the first line of a very familiar melody, paused, and sighed.

"I wish I had a better voice, this one really needs the words to bring it to life." He smiled at Kurt. "Care to sing along?"

Kurt laughed. "You're not serious."

The man shrugged, gesturing around. It was early yet, and not very crowded. "No one will mind. Want to give it a try?"

Kurt bit his lip, glanced around one last time, then threw up his hands. "Why not?"

The man smiled again and played the intro once more, nodding for Kurt to join in.

"_Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart, and I your willing victim_," Kurt sang gently, enjoying the grand room's acoustics. After the chorus, he nodded to the pianist turned to head for the door, when a new voice stopped him in his tracks. He kept singing his part in shock, turning on the spot, searching nearby faces for the last person he expected to see.

Blaine made his way across the lobby toward Kurt, hands in his pockets, a shy but hopeful look on his face.

Kurt felt his own face heating up. He tore his eyes away from Blaine and glanced around. Were a bunch of prep school boys about to come out of the woodwork and join in their song? Kurt turned to face Blaine once again, finally understanding: there were no bright lights or back-up dancers, just Kurt, Blaine, and a piano.

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_  
_ Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_  
_ There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
_ Between our love, our love_  
_ Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_ Just a little bit's enough_  
_ Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_  
_ I never stopped_  
_ You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
_ You're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_

Blaine's expression was a tangle of pain and regret, with hope carefully shining through. He stopped a few feet away from Kurt, as if he was afraid to come closer. Kurt could only stand and stare as they sang the chorus together, his own face shining with the hurt and loneliness he had fought so hard to hide.

_Our tear ducts can rust_  
_ I'll fix it for us_  
_ We're collecting dust_  
_ But our love's enough_  
_ You're holding it in_  
_ You're pouring a drink_  
_ No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
_ We'll come clean_

Blaine hesitantly stepped forward and took Kurt's hand in his, and all doubts fell away.

_Just give me a reason_  
_ Just a little bit's enough_  
_ Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_  
_ It's in the stars_  
_ It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_ That we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_

The pianist played the last few lines as they stared at each other, oblivious to the smattering of applause from the guests at the concierge desk. Blaine cleared his throat. After another beat of frozen silence, they both spoke at once."_  
_

"Kurt, I'm so sorry-"

Blaine, I-"

"I love you."

"I miss you."

Blaine gave a short laugh that sounded like a sob and gently pulled Kurt to him. Kurt fell into Blaine's embrace, trying and failing to hold back his tears, and gave a watery chuckle of his own.

* * *

"So how much did you pay that guy to accompany us?"

They sat in the Palm Court enjoying the Plaza's famous Afternoon Tea, smiling at each other over sandwiches and scones.

Blaine laughed. "The man was happy to play for us. I had to bribe the concierge."

Kurt took another bite of cucumber sandwich to hide his smile.

He was saved from forming a coherent response when Pink's Try began playing beneath their table.

Blaine grinned. "I like your ring tone."

Blushing, Kurt snatched his phone from his bag and mumbled, "I really need to keep this thing on silent." Glancing at the screen, he turned to Blaine and said, "Just a second." Blaine nodded as Kurt answered the call. "Hey, Rachel."

"Kurt! You're never going to believe this. Finn is in the city!"

Kurt turned to Blaine and raised an eyebrow. "_Finn's_ in town, huh?" Blaine smiled innocently.

"He sent me flowers, with a note to meet him at Central Park at five o'clock! Can you believe it? What should I wear? Why are you _laughing_?"

Kurt shook his head and offered Blaine a scone. "Oh, no reason. Just wear something you can dance in."

* * *

~*~FR~*~

Rachel stepped out of the taxi and looked around at the huge expanse of green before her. After paying the cabbie, she practically skipped down the sidewalk toward her destination. Finn wouldn't have left her to wander a park the size of a small country all day; she knew he would be waiting for her where they had gone on a picnic Junior year, right before they got on the plane home after Nationals. Her favorite show choir heels made a cheerful tapping sound as she turned a corner and strode purposefully toward the sunny lawn, keeping an eye out for Finn.

Some college kids were playing Frisbee a dozen yards away, and near Rachel's lookout post on the lawn's edge, a guy sat on a beach towel strumming his guitar. She grinned and waved, turning this way and that as she searched. _Confidence_, she thought, smoothing her dress. A hundred scenarios rushed through her head, each more traumatizing than the last. Was he dumping her for someone else? Was he proposing? Was he dying of some terrible disease and needed her powerful voice to bring him hope in his final days?

The guitarist started up a new song as she flopped down on the grass with a sigh. She hoped Finn would show up before her head exploded. Maybe she should send him a text. Her hand froze halfway to her purse as she realized what song the guy was playing and heard a voice behind her start to sing along.

_When life leaves you high and dry _  
_I'll be at your door tonight _  
_If you need help, if you need help _  
_I'll shut down the city lights, _  
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe _  
_To make you well, to make you well _

She spun around and Finn was there, grinning down at her, arm outstretched. Stunned, Rachel let him pull her to her feet, a huge smile on her face.

_When enemies are at your door _  
_I'll carry you away from war _  
_If you need help, if you need help _  
_Your hope dangling by a string _  
_I'll share in your suffering _  
_To make you well, to make you well_

He tugged her across the grass, the guitarist following behind like a minstrel. Finn stopped in the middle of the lawn; Rachel laughed as he twirled her around, then gasped as she saw the kids throw down their Frisbee and rush over to join Finn with the chorus.

_Give me reasons to believe _  
_That you would do the same for me _

_And I would do it for you, for you _  
_Baby, I'm not moving on _  
_I love you long after you're gone. _  
_For you, for you. _  
_You would never sleep alone _  
_I love you long after you're gone _  
_And long after you're gone, gone, gone. _

The group formed a semi-circle in front of Rachel and Finn, singing and dancing like pro's, and no wonder: Rachel recognized at least half of them from her classes at NYADA. They leaped around waving colorful streamers as Lorraine from Music Theory produced a tambourine out of no where and Justin and Alice from Dance did a trust fall.

_When you fall like a statue _  
_I'm gon' be there to catch you _  
_Put you on your feet, you on your feet _  
_And if your well is empty _  
_Not a thing will prevent me _  
_Tell me what you need, what do you need _

_I surrender honestly _  
_You've always done the same for me _

_So I would do it for you, for you. _  
_Baby, I'm not moving on _  
_I love you long after you're gone. _  
_For you, for you. _  
_You would never sleep alone. _  
_I love you long after you're gone _  
_And long after you're gone gone gone. _

They danced exuberantly around the pair, drawing the attention of every nearby jogger, dog walker, and tourist as they sang at the top of their lungs. Their audience clapped and cheered as Finn moved in close, looking only at her, pouring his heart into the words.

_You're my back bone,_  
_You're my cornerstone_  
_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving_  
_You're my head start,_  
_You're my rugged heart_  
_You're the pulse that I've always needed_  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_  
_Like a drum my heart never stops beating_

More NYADA students appeared with drums and several ran across the lawn holding colorful kites, leaping and twirling as they went. Finn spun Rachel again and danced her around the group, smiling and laughing as they let loose for the finale.

_For you, for you _  
_Baby I'm not moving on _  
_I love you long after you're gone. _  
_For you, for you. _  
_You would never sleep alone _  
_I love you long after you're gone. _  
_For you, for you. _  
_Baby I'm not moving on, _  
_I love you long after you're gone. _  
_For you, for you. _  
_You would never sleep alone. _  
_I love you long, long after you're gone. _

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating _  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating _  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating _  
_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you _

The dancers froze as Finn sang the last few lines, the guitarist back to strumming that simple melody. Finn took both of Rachel's hands in his; she looked into his eyes and her knees felt weak.

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._  
_I love you long after you're gone gone, gone._

The crowd and the dancers burst into thunderous applause as they stared at each other, grinning ear to ear. Finn's eyes searched her face, trying to gauge her reaction, as she struggled to remember how to string words into sentences.

"Finn, I...that was...just...amazing! How-"

"Hold on, let me say something, okay?" She nodded, and he took a deep breath. "I'm really glad you're here living your dream, and even though I'm not sure what mine is yet, I don't want that, or, or _anything_ else to keep us apart. I love you, and that's all that matters. If you're in New York or China or who knows where, I love you and I know we're meant to be together. Can we give this another shot?"

Rachel could only hug him in response, her eyes filled with happy tears. The crowd cooed behind them, and Rachel heard one of the tourists say, "She must have said yes!"

Blushing, she pulled back and looked up at Finn. "They think you proposed."

Finn went red and rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. "Well, you know it's...kind of like..not an engagement, but more of a promise...flash mob." She grinned.

"I will wear this promise flash mob with pride."

They went over to thank Rachel's classmates, then walked hand in hand through the park, enjoying the beautiful spring day. "I'm still almost speechless, which, as we both know, is pretty rare. How did you get all of this together? It felt just like my favorite scene from Enchanted. But I thought you had fallen asleep by the time we got to that part?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Blaine showed it to me on Youtube. It was kind of his idea."

"Blaine helped you plan this? Why?"

"I think I'll let him explain. We're having a picnic, they'll be here in an hour."

"_They?_"

"He's bringing Kurt. He said if everything went according to plan, we should meet up at this spot around six and he'd be bringing sandwiches, and to remember to wear my new shirt."

He gestured to his torso with a grin, and Rachel squealed, "Finn Hudson, why are you wearing an NYU shirt?!"

They came to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk and Finn explained, "I'm gonna finish the semester at the community college and transfer in the Fall. That way, I can be closer to you while I figure out what I want to do." He frowned, "Are you okay with-"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to show you the city! This is going to be amazing!"

Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they continued on their way. "I think everything's gonna be good. Blaine said he's gonna go to school up here, too, but I'll have to ask him to make sure. His shirt said 'Columbia' on it, so he might have changed his mind."

Rachel laughed as they kept walking, enjoying their hour together, looking forward to the good times ahead. Because whatever the future held, she knew they would face it together.

The End

* * *

Picture, if you will, the four of them on a blanket in Central Park, talking and laughing as they enjoy their picnic, Blaine strumming Pink's Perfect on his guitar. That's how this story ends, and how many more stories can start. Feel free to take it from there and write some of your own! No matter what happens with Glee, I have that image in my mind, and that keeps my heart light.

I hope you enjoyed my little story. Reviews are always appreciated, but I'm just glad you're here reading my crazy ideas. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend! Songs used were Pink and Fun., Just Give Me a Reason, and Phillip Phillips' Gone Gone Gone.

When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Love you, Cory 3

Happy Reading!

MA


End file.
